In some flanges that are bolted together, movement may be unavoidable. When flanges move relative to one another, a bolt coupling the flanges may be subjected to large moments, causing bending stress and/or movement in the bolt. When flanges move relative to one another, the bolt may experience cyclic bending stresses. These stresses may negatively affect the durability of the bolt as well as cause a reduction in the effectiveness of the bolt. Thus, there is a need for a washer that provides relief from these cyclic bending stresses.